clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Beacon Boardwalk
The Beacon Boardwalk is a zone in Club Penguin Island. It is a shore by the sea, characterized by its large boardwalk in the center of the area. It features multiple attractions, including shops, a bay, an abandoned lighthouse, and a waterslide. Rockhopper's ship, The Migrator, is docked here, and Aunt Arctic resides here as well. History The Beacon Boardwalk was one of the original three zones in Club Penguin Island. In the 1.1.1 update, the Disney Shop was opened, and the shutter blocking the counter in the shop was removed. In the 1.2.0 update, a pile of construction materials, including a crate, wooden posts, a tube, and a lantern was added by the path which would later lead to Mt. Blizzard. In the 1.3.0, the materials were replaced with an arch at the front of the path. The path itself can no longer be accessed, as walking under the arch transports the player to Mt. Blizzard. The coin previously on the path was moved next to the Foodtrekker. In the 1.4.0 update, the Welcome Shop and Disney Shop were decorated with Cars 3-themed decorations. A cloud was added high above the Welcome Plaza, which has some coins and a treasure chest containing more coins. Additionally, the trampoline event was changed to include a score system that displays the player's highest bounce on the trampoline, and players can now bounce higher by jumping at the moment they fall on the trampoline as well. In the 1.5.0 update, a Descendants 2 logo was placed on the Disney Shop. A buoy was added to the bay that allows access to the Tilt-o-Tube game. In the 1.6.0 update, a crane, holding a sign with a pizza labeled "FRANKY'S" was added to the background, near the eastern side of the boardwalk. A tour guide sign was added to the Tilt-o-Tube game, and interacting with it causes instructions for the game to appear. On October 15, 2017, slime started oozing out from over the stone wall by the construction site, and also started emanating a green aura. In the 1.7.1 update, the construction site and slime were removed, and a path to Island Central was added, as well as a railway above the path. Additionally, two more treasure chests and several more coins were added on top of the cloud. Welcome Plaza events A key feature of the Beacon Boardwalk is an event system in the Welcome Plaza. Every few minutes, there is a different event which takes place in the center of the boardwalk. While the amount of time each event lasts varies, there is always a three minute period of no event between them. All three events occur four times each per hour. If no event is occurring, a sign that displays a timer on top of the nearby Welcome Shop displays how much time is left until the next event starts. *Trampoline - the center turns into a large trampoline. Players that step on the trampoline bounce high into the air. As of the 1.4.0 update, pressing the jump button at the exact moment the player lands on the trampoline will result in them bouncing progressively higher. If this is not timed correctly, they will revert to the default bounce height. Additionally, the sign on the Welcome Shop displays the player's highest bounce height. This resets the next time the event occurs. This event lasts two minutes. *Dance floor - the center turns into a checkered dance floor in various flashing colors. While on the floor, players can perform three unique dance moves, by selecting various action buttons that appear. This event lasts three minutes. *Beach balls - several beach balls fall from the sky onto the center. Players can kick them by interacting with them while standing next to one. Beach balls can continue to be kicked even if not in the plaza, but they disappear if they come into contact with the edge of the zone or the event ends. This event lasts one minute. :The following table shows during what minutes of the hour which event, or lack thereof, occurs. "X" represents the hour. Fishing Members can cast a fishing rod from the fishing pier at the boardwalk. To reel in, the player must repeatedly tap the interact button once there is a bite on the line. This is indicated by the interact button turning orange and the fishing line being jerked around. The player will receive a certain amount of coins, and, as of the 1.7.1 update, XP, depending on the object reeled in. A maximum of 10 lines may be cast a day. Weight refers to how difficult it is to reel in. Loot with a higher weight value will get away more quickly. Rarity refers to how common the pool of loot is. There is a 65% chance of getting a catch from the common loot pool, 25% chance from the rare pool, and 10% chance from the legendary pool. Adventure items :These items only can be reeled in at specific parts of various adventures. None yield coins. Additionally, all have a weight value of 3, but lack rarity. Locations Icebergs and bay On the southwest end of the Boardwalk is a row of small icebergs, forming a semi-circle. The icebergs can be walked on, and one even houses a hot spring, and chairs around it, which all can be sat in, as well as two cannons that can be used by players to launch into the bay. The Migrator is also parked next to the icebergs. Between the icebergs and the shore, there is a large bay, also known as the "Geyser Lagoon" or "Geyser Pool", which is filled with seaweed. Many fish live in the bay, and can be caught in the fishing game. Additionally, a geyser erupts here roughly every 17 seconds, in one of eight possible locations. The Migrator The Migrator is a ship owned by pirate captain Rockhopper, used to sail penguins to the Beacon Boardwalk, and where the player starts the game after joining. It is docked at the west end of the Boardwalk. Rockhopper resides here, and talking to him allows members to play adventures. On the deck, there is a springboard that allows players to access the crow's nests above. One of the nests has a zipline that can be used to access the top of the Lighthouse, and the other has one where players land after using the zipline by the Water Slide. Directly next to the gangplank that leads onto the ship is a buoy numbered 4. Foodtrekker The Foodtrekker is a shop that specializes in food items that is parked on the west end. It has picnic tables nearby where players can sit. A short ways south of the Foodtrekker is a dock where members can fish multiple times a day. Objects reeled in are worth coins, with the amount varying by what is caught. Change Rooms and Lighthouse The Change Rooms and the Lighthouse are both located on the northwest end of the Boardwalk. The Change Rooms allow access to the Clothing Customizer. The Lighthouse, although abandoned and the interior inaccessible, plays a recurring role in Aunt Arctic's adventures. The light of the Lighthouse is initially frozen, and the bulb inside is broken. Over the course of the adventures, players must melt the ice and replace the bulb to repair the Lighthouse. The top of the Lighthouse can be accessed by a springboard, and there is also a zipline on top of the building, which can be used to travel down to the Water Slide. Next to the base of the Lighthouse is a buoy, numbered 6. Welcome Plaza The Welcome Plaza is the central location of the Beacon Boardwalk. Here, special events occur periodically. By default, the boardwalk has a mosaic on it, with four different images drawn in each corner: two mountains, two fish, two trees, and two palm trees. Directly around the center is the Welcome Shop and Disney Shop, and The Exchange, where players can trade collectibles for coins. Aunt Arctic resides next to The Exchange, and talking to her allows members to play adventures. Between the aforementioned structures there are blocked paths with construction barriers nearby. East of The Exchange is a path that leads to the Coconut Cove. Water Slide In the southeast corner of the Boardwalk, there is a small hill, with a large water slide, which players can slide down into the bay from. Also on the hill is a picnic blanket and a few cushions that can be sat on, a zipline that members can use to access one of The Migrator's crow's nests, and a fountain named the Wish Squid. Cloud High above the Welcome Plaza, there is a cloud platform, which can be accessed by bouncing enough times in succession on the trampoline while that event is occurring. There is nothing on the cloud except for a few coins and a treasure chest, containing more coins. Events *During Earth Month, multiple vines with flowers were hung up around the trees surrounding the Welcome Plaza, and said trees also had panda lanterns hanging from there, which were replaced with rockhopper penguin lanterns halfway through the event. A few beanbags with Earth designs were also placed around the Welcome Plaza, and the mosaic in the circle was replaced with a flooring made of leaves. Collectibles :The following collectibles can be found here. Coins are also included. Gear :The following non-portable gear can be used here. Daily Challenges :The following challenges can be completed here. Challenges with a dark gray background are currently unused, and do not appear in the game. Quick Chat messages :The following location-specific Quick Chat messages can be used here. Music General Tilt-o-Tube game |} Trivia *Above the Welcome Shop are a set of five flags that translate to "mouse" in International maritime signal flags. However, the flag that represents the letter "o" is rotated 180 degrees. *The jackhammer statue points to the construction at the zone that is the nearest to its end. **Prior to the 1.1.1 update, it pointed to the future Disney Shop. **Prior to the 1.3.0 update, it pointed to the path to the future Mt. Blizzard. **Prior to the 1.7.1 update, it pointed to the path to the future Island Central. Gallery Beacon Boardwalk icebergs bay.png|The icebergs and bay Beacon Boardwalk Migrator.png|The deck of the Migrator Beacon Boardwalk Migrator nest.png|One of The Migrator's crow's nests Beacon Boardwalk Foodtrekker.png|Foodtrekker Beacon Boardwalk fishing dock.png|Fishing dock Beacon Boardwalk Change Rooms.png|Change Rooms Beacon Boardwalk Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Beacon Boardwalk Welcome Market.png|Welcome Shop and Disney Shop Beacon Boardwalk trampoline event.png|Welcome Plaza during trampoline event Beacon Boardwalk dance floor event.png|Welcome Plaza during dance floor event Beacon Boardwalk beach ball event.png|Welcome Plaza during beach balls event Beacon Boardwalk The Exchange.png|The Exchange Beacon Boardwalk Water Slide.png|Water Slide Beacon Boardwalk hill.png|The hill Beacon Boardwalk Cloud.png|The Cloud Beacon Boardwalk map icon.png|The zone's icon on the map Events 2017 EarthMonth2017Boardwalk2.png|Welcome Plaza on April 13–22 (Earth Month) EarthMonth2017Boardwalk1.png|Welcome Plaza on April 13–22 (Earth Month) EarthMonth2017BoardwalkWPD1.png|Welcome Plaza on April 23–30 (Earth Month) EarthMonth2017BoardwalkWPD2.png|Welcome Plaza on April 23–30 (Earth Month) Halloween 2017 Construction 2.png|Halloween 2017 construction Room Concepts Project Super Secret Welcome Design.png ProjectSuperSecretWelcome.png Project Super Secret Welcome Design 2.png FunHut.jpg LightHouseConceptArt.jpg Names in other languages Areas/features Fishing loot |} Category:2016